List of Marvel Comics characters: R
---- R. U. Reddy R. U. Reddy (Winthrop Roan, Jr.) is a mutant and a member of the Thunderiders. He first appeared in Captain America #269 (May 1982), and was created by J. M. DeMatteis and Mike Zeck. Winthrop Roan, Jr. was the singer in a rock band known as Ruff Stuff. With Honcho and Wolf, he formed the professional motorcyclist team called Team America, which was eventually known as the Thunderiders. R.U. Reddy is a mutant who shares a mental link with the four other members of the Thunderiders. The five mutants can project their collective physical skills, strength, and knowledge into another person without diminishing their own abilities in any way. ---- * Raa of the Caves ---- Norrin Radd * Norrin Radd (Earth-616) ---- Radioactive Man Radian ---- Radion the Atomic Man Radion the Atomic Man first appeared in Marvel Two-in-One #9 (August 1976), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Keith Giffen. Exposure to radioactive isotopes caused Dr. Henri Sorel to mutate into an inhuman being who could generate blasts of nuclear energy, and warped his personality. The Puppet Master agreed to assist Radion in exchange for his help. Radion amplified the radiation in the Puppet Master's clay, enabling him to use Thor to attack the Fantastic Four. When Wundarr the Aquarian arrived to help, he absorbed Radion's powers, causing Radion to flee. Sorel then constructed a suit of armor to contain his energies and protect himself from reaching critical mass. He renamed himself the Ravager and traveled to London. ---- Radius Rage ---- Raggadorr Raggadorr is a powerful mystical entity (possibly a demon) whom Doctor Strange and other sorcerers have invoked. He is also a member of the Octessence. Raggadorr was one of the entities who confronted Doctor Strange about his use of invocation of him for power, and sought to conscript him into service during the War of Seven Spheres. Strange instead invoked the Enchantment of Emancipation, and refused to serve Raggadorr or any other being in their war. As a result, Strange lost the ability to call upon any of these beings for power.Doctor Strange vol. 3 #49 ---- Ragnarok Tamara Rahn Raiders ---- Rain Boy Rain Boy is a mutant whose first appearance was in X-Men vol. 2 #171. Rain Boy is one of the students at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning assigned to Gambit's training squad, the Chevaliers.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z, vol. 13 (2010) Rain Boy loses his mutant powers on M-Day. His current whereabouts are unknown. Rain Boy is able to expel his liquid body (water) as pressurized streams. ---- Rainbow Rajah Rakkus Ralph Rider Rebel Ralston Monica Rambeau * (Captain Marvel, Photon, Pulsar, Daystar, Sceptre, Lady of Light) Ramon Rampage ---- Ramrod I Ramrod is a foreman on an offshore oil rig. He was turned into a cyborg by corrupt attorney Kerwin J. Broderick and Moondragon, using the advanced technology of Titan. He was given a steel skeleton and superhuman strength. This steel-skulled mercenary was sent to battle heroes in San Francisco.Daredevil (1st series) #103 He then teamed with Dark Messiah and Terrex in Kerwin J. Broderick's attempt to take over San Francisco.Daredevil #105-107 Ramrod later battled Spider-Man again.Amazing Spider-Man (1st series) #221 He was later among the costumed criminals who attacked the Fantastic Four during a Congressional hearing.Fantastic Four #335 Ramrod was also defeated in a match by Captain America, impersonating Crossbones, during an AIM weapons show.Captain America #411 Ramrod was transformed into a cyborg by Moondragon using Titanian advanced technology. He has superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. He possesses a steel skeleton; various visible portions of his body are also plated with steel, including his head (except for his face and ears), the upper part of his chest and back, parts of his arms, and his knuckles. Ramrod is a good hand-to-hand combatant, using street fighting methods. ---- Ramrod II Ramrod (Patrick Mahony) is a mutant. His first appearance was in X-Factor #75. Hr was recruited by Mister Sinister to serve as the leader of the Nasty Boys as Ramrod, a group of young mutants whose first and only missions were against the government sponsored X-Factor.X-Factor #75 However, he and his friend Ruckus were more interested in beer runs and a quick buck than in Mister Sinister's agendas. In the Nasty Boys' first and only missions against the government version of X-Factor, Ramrod used his powers to great effect against the heroes, but he was ultimately subdued by the multiple fists of Jamie Madrox. Ramrod escaped, and disappeared after Sinister effectively abandoned the Nasty Boys.X-Factor #105 Ramrod can manipulate the fabric of wooden materials, causing them to grow at a fantastic rate and reform themselves into different sizes and shapes. ---- Ramshot Samuel Caulkin aka Ramshot is a member of an armored group of vigilantes dubbed The Jury. Caulkin was recruited into the Jury by General Orwell Taylor to help him avenge the death of his youngest son Hugh. Samuel and Hugh were close friends from their time in the army. Soon after Hugh left the army he became a Guardsman at the Vault a prison for super powered criminals. Not long after Hugh was murdered by Venom during his escape. Ramshot has a suit of armor that allows him to fly. He also emits a sonic type blast he calls a battering pulse. ---- Ranaq the Devourer *'Ranaq, The Devourer' appears in Alpha Flight (vol. 1) #18 but his origin is expanded upon in issue 19. Ranaq appears as a floating shape of blob-like energy or corrupted flesh marked by evil red eyes and grotesquely large yellow teeth. He is summoned by a shaman in 19th-century Calgary, the summoning forced by fortune-seeker Zebediah "Zeb" Chase and his young cohort Lucas Strang. The two hold the shaman's granddaughter hostage and force the shaman to summon the Devourer. Zeb and Lucas use magical talismans to protect themselves from Ranaq but these same talismans prevent them from touching the treasure and prostitutes that they force Ranaq to conjure. It is unrevealed as to whether these treasures and women are real or merely illusions. When Zeb removes his talisman to embrace a prostitute, the woman's face turns into a gigantic maw that consumes Zeb, allowing Ranaq to possess the man. According to the shaman, this need for a human body makes Ranaq the weakest of the Great Beasts. Lucas Strang turns his talisman into a magic bullet and kills Ranaq in mortal form; he is cursed with a 100 year lifespan until Ranaq's soul is released after Zeb Chase's grave is disturbed in the year 1985. ---- Rancor Rancor is a mutant from an alternate future. The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #8 (January 1991) as the leader of a world settled by mutants of the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. Within the context of the stories, Rancor is the leader of New Haven and claims to be a direct descendant of Wolverine. She initially crosses paths with the Guardians of the Galaxy when she is trying to eliminate the Resistance. She later steals one of Wolverine's claws from a Shi'ar museum as part of a plan to find her ancestor. In the course of her quest, she loses possession of the claw during a confrontation with Talon. She regains the claw when she is recruited by Doctor Doom. She eventually turns against Doom and discovers he is in possession of Wolverine's skeleton. The confrontation results in her being severely wounded and rescued by the Guardians of the Galaxy. ---- Random Ranger ---- Arcturus Rann *''Arcturus Rann ---- Ranter ---- Ransak Ransak the Reject Ransak the Reject was created by Jack Kirby, and first appeared in Eternals #8 (Feb 1977). Ransak is a member of the race known as the Deviants. He is the son of Maelstrom (whose father, Phaeder, was an Inhuman) and Medula. He is shunned and feared by other Deviants because he is not subject to the deformity of their race, his humanlike appearance seeming freakish to them. An outcast, he funneled his rage at his rejection into becoming an expert killer fighting in the gladiatorial arenas that became his home. Ransak has superhuman strength and durability sufficient to battle an Eternal in personal combat. He has a lifetime's experience in gladiatorial combat, and is thus a formidable fighter. He is prone to berserker-like rages during which he can ignore painful injuries and attacks. ---- Kavita Rao ---- Raoul Stoddard ---- Rapier Rapier (Dominic Tyrone) was a former partner of Silvermane. He achieved recognition as the heroic Rapier while planning revenge against his crime-boss partner. He fought Spider-Man inconclusively.Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #2 Like many others, Rapier died at the “Bar With No Name” when shot by the Scourge of the Underworld. Rapier used an electro-stun sword, which delivered an electrical shock that caused unconsciousness. Rapier first appeared in Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #2 (1980), and was created by Ralph Macchio and Jim Mooney. ---- Monica Rappaccini Raptor (Brenda Drago) Raptor (Damon Ryder) Raptor (Gary Wilton, Jr.) Rapture Mikhail Rasputin Rattler ---- Raunch Raunch (also known as Sister Pleasure) is a member of the Sisters of Sin. A member of the Sisters of Sin, Raunch was a young disciple of the Red Skull. Her physical age was accelerated into an adult, calling herself Sister Pleasure. She and her Sisters attacked Captain America but were defeated, and eventually restored to her natural age. However, soon after, she returned alongside the Sisters of Sin, this time as a younger adult. She and her sisters were once again defeated by Captain America. Raunch can force an opponent to fall asleep with her gaze. Sister Pleasure first appeared in Captain America #294-296 (June–August 1984), and was created by J.M. DeMatteis and Paul Neary. ---- Ravage Ravage 2099 * (Marvel 2099) Raven, Maureen ---- Ravenous *Ravenous ---- Ravonna Rawhide Kid ---- Rax Rax is a mutant whose first appearance was in X-Men v2, #100. A member of the race of supermutants known as the Neo, Rax became the new leader, or Jaeger, of the Neo after the accidental death of the former Jaeger, Hunter, at the hands of Cecilia Reyes. Rax wielded a high-tech crossbow which he could fire with uncanny accuracy before it was destroyed in battle with Cecilia Reyes. The hidden Neo civilization was devastated when the High Evolutionary removed all mutants' powers, and it was this act that caused the Neo to declare war on both humans and mutants alike. Rax had peak human strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes, extra-human senses enable him to sense base emotions and track others by trace genetic material, hydraulic crossbow. ---- Ray Nesters Raydeen ---- Raza * Raza ---- Razor Fist Razorback ---- Reanimator The Reanimator is a mutant supervillain. While at his base, Reanimator watched as Wolverine (actually a Skrull posing as Wolverine) and Nightcrawler arrived searching for Magneto. He then unleashed several robots, including a double of Magneto, on the two X-Men. Wolverine and Nightcrawler destroyed the robots and left without fighting Reanimator himself. ---- Reaper Reaper Recoil Recorder ---- Red Celestial The Red Celestial is a Celestial. The character, created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz, only appeared in Thor #417 (May, 1990). Within the context of the stories, the Red Celestial is the Celestial tasked with helping to birth the Blue Celestial. ---- Red Barbarian Red Ghost Red Guardian Red Lotus Red Hulk Red Nine Red Raven Red Ronin Red She-Hulk Red Shift ---- Red Skull * Red Skull ---- Red Sonja Red Wolf ---- Red/Blue Judge The Red/Blue Judge is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. Within the context of the stories, the Red/Blue Judge is the second known Celestial with the right to judge worlds. When Kosmos and Kubik travel the universe, they encounter this strange Celestial standing alone. It allows them to enter its mind to see some of the Celestials' secrets. It eventually judges them worthy of life. ---- Redneck Redstone Redwing ---- Malcolm Reeves Malcolm Reeves is a mutant whose first appearance was in The Brotherhood #4. After his wife threatened to expose him as a mutant, Malcolm Reeves ordered his friend Perot to attempt to take her mutant powers away, hoping it would calm her down. The procedure went wrong, as always, and she died instead. Getting a call from his daughter, Malon, Malcolm was deeply angered that someone would dare attempt to kidnap her. Malcolm called Charles Xavier and demanded Xavier explain what was going on, and Xavier broke it to him that it was probably the mutant terrorist sect, The Brotherhood. Malcolm Reeves could transform into something of a flaming skeleton. Despite the fact that he was a powerful mutant, he hated his own kind and lived in total fear of being outed as one. ---- Malon Reeves Malon Estella Reeves is a a mutant whose first appearance was in The Brotherhood #4. Malon somehow escaped her mansion, while the Brotherhood's London Cell ripped through her bodyguards in an attempt to kidnap/recruit her. The team's flyer, Clive, followed, but Malon ran him over with her sportscar. Trying to find a safe place, Malon ran to a club where many of her friends frequented. The Brotherhood followed and tore through everyone there too. Just when she thought she was stuck, her latent mutant powers kicked in, burning Bela's hand and destroying Fiona's zombies. A backhand from Bryson was enough to put her out, however. Malon could fire energy blasts from her hands. ---- Regan Wyngarde Reignfire Reilly, Ben * (Scarlet Spider) ---- May Reilly * Reilly, May (Aunt May) ---- Reiss Reject ---- REM-RAM REM-RAM (Marcus Andrews) is a mutant who first appeared in X-Men: Magneto War #1. Little is known of the past of the mutant known as REM-RAM apart from that he is from Antwerp in Belgium.Marvel Atlas #1 He is discovered by Fabian Cortez, who manipulates the boy into joining the Acolytes.''X-Men: Magneto War #1 REM-RAM is manipulated into using his powers against the X-Men specifically Xavier. Xavier's natural telepathy makes him resistant to REM-RAM's powers. His dreams are not affected directly, only altered slightly. REM-RAM was able to expand the subconscious mind of those around him, sending them into a dream state where he can scan and manipulate the repressed thoughts found in their minds. ---- Remnant Remnant exists in the universe of the Squadron Supreme. Remnant, along with Pinball and Mink was originally an enemy of the Squadron Supreme's Nighthawk. When Nighthawk quit the Squadron Supreme he formed a new team, known as the Redeemers, to try to stop the Squadron's Utopia Program. Nighthawk turned to his old foes and offered them the opportunity to join his cause, which they accepted. When the Redeemers confronted the Squadron, and all-out fight broke out which caused the deaths of several members of both teams. Pinball and Nighthawk were among those killed, but Remnant and the Mink survived the battle and have not been heard from since. Remnant is able to animate cloth and ensnare opponents with it. He can also fly. ---- Renascence ---- Replica Replica is a Skrull from an alternate future and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Galactic Guardians.The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #9 (February 1991) as an inhabitant of the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. Within the context of the stories, Replica is a devout member of the Universal Church of Truth who lives in disguise on the planet New Haven under the rule of Rancor. When the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive, she joins them and the Resistance against Rancor. When the Guardians leave New Haven, she stows away on their ship as an insect only to be discovered by Yondu. Over time she assists the Guardians against a Stark saboteur, the Spirit of Vengeance, and the Grand Inquisitor. She also reveals that she is a member of the Universal Church of Truth and a Skrull as she officially joins the Guardians. Later, in order to save the lives of the Guardians, she gives herself as a playmate to her god, Protégé. ---- Reptil * Reptil ---- Reptyl * Reptyl ---- Clive Reston Rescue Rev Revanche ---- Reverb Reverb is a supervillain who uses a battlesuit with ultrasonic weaponry. He first appeared in Amazing Spider-Girl #2. (November 1998) Randolph (Also known as "Randy", no last name given) was one of the Hobgoblin's hired muscle. When Spider-Girl began investigating the Hobgoblin's criminal affairs, Randolph was given the armor to stop her. Calling himself "Reverb", he battled Spider-Girl, who eventually defeated by forcing him deep into wet cement, just before his sound blasters went full power. This resulted in a sonic backlash that incapacitated the villain. ---- Reverb (Gene Nation) Revolutionary Rex (AoA) ---- Cecilia Reyes Cecilia Reyes is a mutant . The character, created by Scott Lobdell and Carlos Pacheco, first appeared in X-Men vol 2 #65 in June 1997. Within the context of the stories, Cecilia Reyes joins forces with Iceman and other mutants to escape New York City when she is targeted by Operation: Zero Tolerance, a government-backed anti-mutant task force.X-Men vol 2 #69 Soon after, she uses her medical skills to save Cyclops' life and officially becomes a member of the X-Men."X-Men" #70 v2 (December 1997) When she is kidnapped by interdimensional demons called N'Garai, she escapes with the other civilians who had been abducted.X-Men #75 (vol. 2, June 1998) When offered a new life by the Shadow King, Reyes chooses to remain who she is.X-Men #78 (vol. 2, August 1998) ---- Rhapsody Rhino Val Rhymin ---- Ricadonna Ricadonna is one of the main characters in the Daughters of the Dragon comic series. In the series, Ricadonna is a multi-billionaire. She is a mob-queen and enemy of Misty Knight. She had previously been imprisoned by Misty Knight. In her first appearance, a foursome of villains steal from her while she is at a party. Ricadonna's teddy cam survives the thieves' expert robbery and she uses the footage to discover their identities. She has two of them, Freezer Burn and 8-Ball slain. Freezer Burn's girlfriend is also killed. ---- Franklin Richards * Franklin Richards (Psi-Lord) ---- Nathaniel Richards Nathaniel Richards is a scientific genius and time traveler. The character, created by John Byrne, first appeared in Fantastic Four #272 (November 1984) as the long absent father of Reed Richards. Later stories have implied the character is the father of Huntara and Kristoff Vernard, and ancestor of Kang the Conqueror. Within the context of the stories, Nathaniel Richards is a scientific genius, inventor of the "time platform", and, during the 1950s, a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. At some point after the birth of his son Reed, he begins to travel in time and alternate realities, leaving his son and wife Evelyn behind in his native time and reality. In one of the alternate realities he meets, marries, and has a son with a woman named Cassandra. ---- Reed Richards * Reed Richards (Earth-616) ---- Valeria Richards Ricochet Rictor ---- Charles Rider ---- Ridge Ridge is a mutant whose first appearance was in Genetix #1. Ridge's past is unknown. He has a dramatically non-human appearance. As a member of Genetix, he maintains a close friendship with Shift. Ridge is superhumanly agile and can leap great distances. His skin is very dense, and he has razor sharp claws on both his hands and feet. He has steel barbs on his forearms, which double as weapons, and tools to help him to scale sheer surfaces. Ridge has two very large insectoid eyes which grant him 360 degree vision, and enable him to see in light frequencies outside of the normal visible range. He is prone to berserker rages. ---- Right-Winger Ringer Ringleader Ringmaster Ringo Kid ---- Rintrah Rintrah is an other-dimensional mystic. The character, created by Peter B. Gillis and Chris Warner, first appeared in Doctor Strange #80 (December 1986). He was depicted as a green furred minotaur during the stories he appeared in. Within the context of the stories, Rintrah comes from an other-dimensional planet called R'Vaal. There, because of his sensitivity to occult forces and his potential to become a skilled sorcerer, he is apprenticed to Enitharmon the Weaver. When Doctor Strange brings his Cloak of Levitation to Enitharmon for repair, the weaver sends Rintrah to return the restored cloak. After delivering the cloak, Strange briefly, and with permission, possesses his body to fend off Urthona. He remains with Strange for a sh-ort time before returning to his apprenticeship. ---- Dallas Riordan ---- Riot I Riot (Heidi Sladkin) is a member of the Skrull Kill Krew. Riot I turns into an armored insectoid form. In this form, she has great strength and sharp spines. ---- Riot II Riot is a member of Joseph Manfredi's Heavy Mettle. During the Dark Reign storyline, Norman Osborn recruited him to join the Shadow Initiative.Avengers: The Initiative #26 Riot II's armor generates sonic energy which can be used in a concussive manner. ---- Ripjak Ripjak is a Martian from an alternate future. The character, created by Michael Gallagher and Kevin West, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #54 (November 1994) as a resident of the alternate timeline/reality Marvel Comics designated as Earth-691. Within the context of the stories, Ripjak is a Martian (from the novel The War of the Worlds by H. G. Wells) encased in and artificial exoskeleton and embued with a transfusion of Spider-Man's blood. The media dubs him the "Interplanetary Serial Killer" and he first encounters the Guardians of the Galaxy as an adversary. It is later revealed that Ripjak is not the killer the media presented but rather an agent of mercy. The planets he destroyed had been infected by the being known as Bubonicus, his actions were to prevent the contagions from spreading and end the suffering of those living there. ---- Riptide Deborah Risman Matthew Risman Risque Ritter, Deborah Ritter, Donald ---- Rl'nnd Rl'nnd is a Skrull invader. The character, created by Brian Reed and Adriana Melo, first appeared in Ms. Marvel (vol. 2) #25 (May 2008) as a Super-Skrull agent. Prior to this a character with a similar visual depiction and powers was featured in New Avengers: Illuminati #5 (January 2008), also written by Brian Reed. He has stated that the two characters are not the same. Rl'nnd possesses the natural shapeshifting abilities of a Skrull. These have been augmented to allow him to mimic the abilities of members of the X-Men. ---- Martha Robertson ---- Robbie Robertson * (full name - Joseph Robertson) Randy Robertson Rock Python Rocket Raccoon Rocket Racer * (aka Robert Farrell) Rocketeers Rocketlauncher Rockman Rockslide Rodstvow ---- Steven Rogers * Steve Rogers (Wikipedia) * Steven Rogers (Earth-1610) * Steven Rogers (Earth-8096) ---- Rogue * Rogue ---- * Rok-Korr ---- Rom * Rom the Spaceknight ---- Roma * Roma ---- Romulus * Romulus ---- Ronan the Accuser Ronin (Maya Lopez) Ronin (Clint Barton) Richard Rory ---- Bernie Rosenthal Bernie Rosenthal is an artisan, lawyer, and romantic interest of Captain America. The character, created by Roger Stern and John Byrne, first appeared in Captain America #247 (July 1980). Within the context of the stories, Bernie Rosenthal is a glass blower and lawyer who has worked with Captain America. She meets him when she is a hostage of The Watchdogs. Over time she became his girlfriend and eventually his fiancée. Eventually she leaves to study law at the University of Wisconsin. ---- Betty Ross Thunderbolt Ross ---- Arnold Roth Arnold Roth is a friend of Captain America in the Marvel Universe. The character first appeared in Captain America #270. Within the context of the stories, Roth was a childhood friend of Steve Rogers in the 1930s. ---- Roughhouse Roulette Rover ---- Royal Roy * Royal Roy ---- Ruby Thursday * Ruby Thursday ---- Ruckus Rudy, Mister * (see Mister Rudy) Runner ---- Henry Russo Microchip (Henry Russo) first appeared in The Punisher vol. 7 #1 (March 2009), and has gone on to become a recurring character in that series, as well as appearing alongside the Punisher in other series, such as Anti-Venom and Deadpool: Suicide Kings. Russo is the child of Jigsaw, and as a child, Russo's father would neglect and abuse him. In a pivotal incident, Jigsaw beat Russo for letting a cat inside their house. He then pulled a gun on Russo's mother and told him that if he did not drown the cat he (Jigsaw) would shoot her. Russo did, and was left traumatised by this incident. Russo possesses no superhuman powers or abilities, although he is extremely skilled at using and hacking computers. ---- The Russian ---- Rust Rust was a member of the mutant political group called the Resistants. He made his first appearance in Captain America #350. Rust possesses the mutant ability to cause metal to quickly rust, allowing him to corrode most metallic substances. ---- Ruth Ruth is an archangel in the service of Heaven and an enemy of the Ghost Rider. She first appeared in Ghost Rider (Road to Damnation) #1 (Nov. 2005). Ruth was created by writer Garth Ennis and artist Clayton Crain. The abilities and physical features of angels are widely varied and many seem able to alter their appearance at will, but most favor beautiful humanoid forms with large, birdlike wings growing from their backs. They are immortal and do not age. Most angels seem to have varying degrees of superhuman strength, and they often can fire bolts of heavenly fire from their hands or summon burning swords at will. They can make themselves invisible to humans, although rare sensitive humans may still see them.http://marvel.com/universe/Zadkiel ---- Ryder Ryder was created by Grant Morrison, Mark Millar and Steve Yeowell, and was the leader and founder of the Skrull Kill Krew, first appearing in Skrull Kill Krew #1 (1995). The man known only as Ryder was one of a number of people who had unintentionally eaten meat from Skrulls that had been brainwashed into transforming into cows and retaining that form for life. Some of the meat eaten by people transferred the Skrull's adaptable DNA code into the human's cells, resulting in a bizarre condition called Skrullovoria Induced Skrullophobia, in which these individuals not only gained shape-shifting powers equal to, or greater than, actual Skrulls, but also developed an intense fear or hatred of Skrulls. In addition to shapeshifting, Ryder can teleport, has enhanced strength and reflexes, and carries lots of firearms. ---- John Ryker ---- References Marvel Comics characters: R, List of